creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Ghost Leafi
Ghost Leafies and other Ghost Creatures appear in the (ingame-)night on solid blocks on the surface of nearly all Biomes, however only during event times like around Halloween. General information Ghost Leafies were implemented with update R35 on October 13th 2016. Ghost Creatures like Ghost Leafies spawned during the event "Haunted Nights" that started on October 13th and ended on November 1st, but were re-instated once more for a short period afterwards to coincide with the "Festive" Season event around Christmas 2016, from December 16th 2016 to January 25th 2017. They returned for the first Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign event that started with update R47 on October 18th 2017 and ended on November 15th 2017. Ghost Leafies had different loot than in 2016 and also have different health points ever since too. The second Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign event started with update R57 on October 24th 2018. Ghost Leafies dropped loot every single time they were killed during the Halloween month 2018. Their Ghost Loot Bags would contain an Haunted Idol once in a while, but most of the times 1-2 Pumpkiru Candy plus 3-4 stacks of random useful items. Ghost Leafies can be tamed since update R57 on October 24th 2018. Spawning During event-times Ghost Creatures usually show up at night times (starting around 10:37-10:47 PM) within a certain proximity around player characters. When hit by sunlight, Ghost Leafies will start to burst into blue flames (usually in the morning that dawns around 5:12 AM) and will perish even more quickly than common Night Creatures do without leaving any trace (no Ghost Loot bag). During event-times Ghost Leafies can also spawn on artificial biomes and on surface blocks that have been placed underground, even in the Corruption layer; however very rarely, and of course only during night-times. Ghost Leafies can be spawned on Mob Spawners. Please note that Mob Spawners are not intended to let you "farm" infinite animal loot. Instead they are Machines that will spawn specific Creatures as a fighting challenge, intended to be used within Adventures created for other players to play. Creatures spawned on Mob Spawners do not drop any loot and cannot be tamed. However, Adventure creators can provide the first Creature that will be spawned with customary loot that other players will then receive when killing this Creature. Player-spawned Ghost Leafies burn and perish in sunlight (which can cause them to drop Loot Bags with all the stuff inside that players have put into the Mob Spawner inventory) and will flee from player characters that are approaching just like Ghost Leafies that "naturally" spawn during events. Behavior Ghost Leafies are not aggressive towards player characters, but instead will flee when players are approaching, and they even won't fight back when being attacked. Ghost Leafies cannot be "charmed" by using Fantasia De Leafi that only affects peaceful Leafies, including Mossy Leafies, Dried Leafies and Autumn Leafies. Ghost Leafies are very well visible in the darkness even from a great distance. Since update R47 they are not bright white anymore but more blueish though, and they do not illuminate the area. Ghost Leafies might react scared to explosions or battles happening close to them, but it is hard to tell because they constantly flee from player characters in any case. Combat All Ghost Creatures are non-aggressive and will usually start to flee when player characters are approaching instead of defending themselves, and such will behave much like Keepas. According to Playful, Ghost Leafies have 100 health points and since update R47 in October 2017 (Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign Update) based on tests, they require 3 hits with any kind of weapon to be killed, no matter if with a Twig, a Wood Sword, a Stone Sword, an Obsidian Sword, an Iron Sword, a Diamond Sword or a Lumite Sword. All weapons (except for Twigs) will lose durability when fighting Ghost Creatures. The AOE Gauntlet Smash has to be used 3 times as well in order to kill one Ghost Leafi, this will not reduce the durability of any equipped Weapon nor the durability of any equipped Power Cell. The occasional critical hits dealt by players who have achieved the Brawler Badge do not make a difference at all if it comes to Ghost Creatures - these Creatures will still always require 3 hits dealt by any melee Weapon. In like manner, 3 AOE Gauntlet Smashes have to be performed in order to kill Ghost Creatures. Also, 3 common Explosives like Explosive Bombs and Vlad-a-Rangs will have to be thrown to kill Ghost Creatures, but 3 mere Rimecones and even 3 Stun Bombs will be equally lethal to them. If you use Explosives that deal additional elemental damage over time, you will only need 2 of them if you can manage to hit Ghost Creatures directly, including Snowcubes. Globs of Goo will only slow these Creatures down though. Since Ghost Leafies are flight animals, it is not necessary to circle them, since they won't fight back at all. If they are encountered underground, they tend to flee to the surface. If and as long as Ghost Creatures are trapped in dark places, they will not perish, but sunlight can kill them and prevent them from dropping Ghost Loot bags. Like all other Creatures, Ghost Leafies can climb one or two blocks upwards, but not three blocks or higher without any steps, not even on worlds with low gravity (while your player character can use low gravity to jump up 5 blocks or more). Trapping strategies still might not work well currently because of the glitching bug. You can however throw Explosives or throwable items at Ghost Leafies. Usually, 3 Explosives like Explosive Bombs and Vlad-a-Rangs will have to be thrown to kill Ghost Creatures, but also just 3 Stun Bombs or 3 mere Rimecones are already lethal to Ghost Creatures. If you throw Explosives that deal additional elemental damage over time, you will only need 2 of them if you manage to hit Ghost Creatures directly, including Snowcubes. Throwing Globs of Goo can only slow these Creatures down. Loot in 2018 When killed during the second Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign around Halloween 2018, every Ghost Leafi would drop a Ghost Loot bag that could rarely contain one Haunted Idol and nothing else. Most of the times their Ghost Loot bag would contain 1-2 Pumpkiru Candy though (tradeable for many different Halloween items, recipes and costumes at any of the Pumpkirus that spawn in the night on the surface), plus 3-4 stacks of random items: * 1-4 parts of Obsidian Armor * 1-2 Obsidian Swords * 1-2 (Basic) Excavators * 1-2 Advanced Excavators * (rarely) 1 Super Excavator * 1-2 Extractors * 1-2 Advanced Extractors * (rarely) 1 Super Extractor * 1-2 Corrupt Obelisks * 1-2 Basic Health Potions * 1-2 Advanced Health Potions * 1-2 Health Regeneration Potions * 1-2x Fire Resistance Potions * 1-2 Speed Potions * 1-2 Corruption Resistance Potions * 1-2 Explosive Bombs * 1-2x Corrupted Soup * 1-2x Corrupted Bread * 1-2x Corrupted Sandwich * 1-2x Corruption Dust * 1-2 blocks of Fossils * 1-2 blocks of Dead Grass * 1-2 Globs of Goo Please note that rare Ghost Creatures like Ghost Mirus or uncommon Ghost Creatures like Ghost Chizzard and Ghost Rocksters would not drop any "better" Ghost Loot bags nor would they drop Haunted Idols more often than common Ghost Creatures like Ghost Pigsies and Ghost Leafies. Ghost Leafi Pets To tame a Ghost Leafi, ready a crafted and equipped Taming Collar and point it at the Ghost Creature for 5 seconds without being interrupted. Stun Bombs can be effectively used to tame all Creatures, because they immobilize them completely. However you should take the small knockback of Stun Bombs into consideration, and also note that you will also have to throw one of these Explosives at least once before the 5 seconds are over, so that the Ghost Creature will not wake up, start to move again and the taming process will be interrupted. If the taming process has to be restarted over and over again so that you will use too many Stun Bombs, it can be lethal to weak Creatures like Ghost Creatures eventually, because Stun Bombs inflict a little bit of damage every time. As soon as Creatures have successfully been tamed and have sent you hearts, they will become immortal in principle. They will not die from hunger, sunlight, corruption, heat, cold, poison or drowning any longer, and they cannot be hit with Weapons. The owner of Pets can push them with gauntlets, and Explosives might also be able to push Pets away a little, but this won't kill them. Only "dismissing" Pets (via their pet window, to be opened by looking at them and using right-click or typing "f" as the default key) will make them vanish forever while dropping their Loot Bag with the exact same content as if they were wild Creatures killed with a Weapon. Only Pet owners and players with the necessary permission rank can dismiss Pets though. Pets will follow player characters automatically right after being tamed and can be lead through Teleporters or to the Touchstone. If you outdistance your Pets that follow you, they should automatically teleport to you. However in rare cases (like after using a Glider or before stepping into a Teleporter right after shaking them off) following Pets might just freeze, and you will have to search for them where you last saw them. They might not follow you again automatically, so you'll have to tell them to "stay" (in their pet window), step away a bit, and then ask them to "follow" you again. The same goes for Pets that will stop following you after a defeat or logout. Pets should not vanish any longer if set to "wander", but they can still get displaced by the game program. You can see cyan blue spots on your area Map (to be opened by typing "m" as the default key) indicating your Pets if you are in the same area as they are. This might help you to find out if your Pet is still somewhere "nearby" or not. You can switch between area map and world map by clicking on the magnifying symbol in the map window. Pets cannot starve, but if you want to harvest animal materials from them, you will need to feed them first. You can only feed them if they are hungry, which is always the case right after you've tamed them. If they are hungry, they will display a Food icon in their "thought bubble" when you get close to them, and in their pet window (open it by right-clicking the Pet while pointing your cursor at it in the game world or type "f" as the default key) you will also see the Food icon in their "Status" box. Ghost Leafi Pets prefer Pumpkiru Candy as their favorite food. Please note that you will have to feed Pets their exact favorite food to receive a good harvest. You can feed your Pets only by opening their pet window (right-click on the according Pet while pointing your cursor at it or press "f" as the default key while looking at your Pet) and then either right-click on the icon of the Food you want to feed in your inventory or quick-bar or drag & drop the Food over the pet window with your left mouse button. After your Pets have digested the food (can take a few minutes), you can harvest from them by pulling them with your ArcTek Gauntlet by pointing your cursor at the Pet in the game world and holding down the left mouse button (by default), just like you would pick up any block or object or dig any rock. You do not have to equip any Power Cell to do so, and no matter which Mining Cell you have equipped, the harvest will not be accomplished any faster nor will the harvest be any "better". You can only harvest from Pets that are ready to be harvested. These Pets will display a Gauntlet icon in their "thought bubble" when you get close to them, and in their pet window (open it by right-clicking the Pet while pointing your cursor at it in the game world or type "f" as the default key) you will also see the Gauntlet icon in their "Status" box. If your Pets are not ready to be harvested from, attempting to harvest from them will instead give them a push. You can only push your own Pets and Pets that other players have set to your permission rank. Their pet-harvest can randomly consist of 1-3 Leafi Leaves (not always!), 1-3 Vines, 1-3 Yellow Flowers, 1-3 Sinews (more often than other Creatures), 1-3 Globs of Goo, 1-3 Bones and/or rarely 1 piece of Leather. After harvesting from your Pets, you will have to clean them with a Washer, otherwise they won't get hungry again. If Pets need cleaning, they will display a washer tool in their thought bubble and in the status box in their pet window. Loot in 2017 During the first Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign event in 2017, when killed, every 5th to 10th Ghost Leafi would drop a Ghost Loot bag that could randomly contain: * 1-2 Pumpkiru Candy (tradeable for Pumpkin Treasure Chests at any Pumpkiru that spawns in the night) * 1-4 parts of Obsidian Armor * 1-2 Obsidian Swords * 1-2 Globs of Goo * 1-2x Corrupted Soup * 1-2x Corrupted Bread * 1-2x Corrupted Sandwich * 1-2x Fire Resistance Potions * 1-2 (Basic) Excavators * 1-2 Advanced Excavators * (rarely) 1 Super Excavator * 1-2x Corruption Dust * 1-2 Basic Health Potions * 1-2 Advanced Health Potions * 1-2 Health Regeneration Potions * 1-2 Speed Potions * 1-2 Corruption Resistance Potions * 1-2 Explosive Bombs * 1-2 Extractors * 1-2 Advanced Extractors * (rarely) 1 Super Extractor * 1-2 Corrupt Obelisks * 1-2 blocks of Fossils * 1-2 blocks of Dead Grass Loot in 2016 When killed during past events around Halloween and Christmas 2016, then the Loot Bags of Ghost Leafies would randomly contain up to 8 stacks of loot, their minimum loot consisting of only Goo. In 2016, Ghost Creatures would randomly drop Globs of Goo, Bones, Weeds, Dead Grass, Coal (rarely), Wood Slabs (rarely), Stone Slabs (rarely), Shredded Leaves (rarely), plus sometimes one or more of these Halloween themed items and/or their crafting recipes: * Haunted Walls * Haunted Stone Walls * Haunted Floors * Haunted Stairs * Carpeted Haunted Stairs * Haunted Roofs * Haunted Lamps * Haunted Gravestones * Haunted Doors * Haunted Pumpkins Family members Other Ghost Creatures appearing during event times like Halloween: * Ghost Pigsies, * Ghost Mirus, * Ghost Chizzards, * Ghost Rocksters Ghost Leafies won't "replace" ordinary Leafies nor Night Leafies, and Leafies or Night Leafies also do not transform into Ghost Leafies. However since Leafies, Autumn Leafies, Mossy Leafies and Dried Leafies can only spawn during the day, you might not meet any when travelling at night, and you will instead come across Night Creatures only. Ghost Leafies will appear additionally to other Night Creatures like Night Leafies on the surface "naturally" during certain event-times around Halloween and Christmas. If you stay in an area where Leafies fall asleep after darkness falls, Ghost Leafies might spawn somewhere nearby sleeping Leafies in the darkness, so you can see that Leafies do not turn into Ghosts or vice versa. Category:Night Creatures Category:Ghost Creatures Category:Surface Creatures Category:Creatures Category:Forest Category:Woodlands Category:Grassland Category:Canyons Category:Jungle Category:Tundra Category:Taiga Category:Mountains Category:Sunlight Intolerant Creatures Category:Swamplands